Studium dna szklanki
by Dagulec
Summary: Naczytałam się po angielsku sporej ilości opowiadań, w których Harry jest przedstawiana jako postać tak negatywna, że wręcz schematyczna. I jakoś tak wyszło, że napisałam ten tekst. Żeby pokazać, że nie ma ludzi tylko i wyłącznie złych, są tylko bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwi.


To nie tak, że Harriet - _nie, już nie Harry _- nie kocha brata.

Kiedy był młodszy, starała się być dla niego dobrą starszą siostrą. Stała po jego stronie w czasie kłótni z rodzicami, szczególnie jeśli wiedziała, że nie miał racji; szukała w encyklopedii ciekawostek na temat _Erithacus rubecula_, gdy przygotowywał do szkoły projekt na temat życia ptaków; przymykała oczy na to, że wykradał jej maskotki. Próbowała się nie wściekać, kiedy kablował starym o jej wymykaniu się z domu czy o wypalonych w kiblu fajkach.

Ignorowała każde wykrzyczane przez matkę:

- Czy nie możesz się bardziej postarać?!

Oraz:

- Czemu nie możesz być bardziej podobna do brata?!

A także:

- Popatrz na Johna, on nigdy nie dostał nagany od nauczyciela/nie upił się do nieprzytomności w Wigilię/nie wrócił do domu o piątej nad ranem/nie pyskował ojcu/nie przypalił odgrzewanej zupy!

Naprawdę się starała.

Po prostu nigdy nie chciała mieć rodzeństwa.

…

Przyjęcie z okazji trzecich urodzin to jedno z jej najstarszych wspomnień; jest zamazane i schematyczne, składa się przede wszystkim z pastelowych barw, chropowatych dźwięków i uczuć tak wyraźnych, że niemalże posiadających własną fakturę.

Pamięta kuchnię pachnącą ciastem -_ pewnie szarlotką z cynamonem i kruszonką_ - mamę z mąką na twarzy, zimne kafelki - _dzieci nigdy nie noszą skarpetek_ - i swoje pytanie:

- Mamo, mamo, a czemu ciocia Cecylia ma taaaki duży brzuch?

Pamięta, jak bardzo była podekscytowana, kiedy je zadawała.

…

Kilkanaście miesięcy później mama z tatą postanowili ogłosić jej, że:

- Kochanie, będziesz miała braciszka.

Nie mówiąc tak naprawdę, że:

- W domu pojawi się wiecznie krzyczący tobołek, któremu będziemy poświęcali większość naszego czasu.

Słysząc tę _radosną nowinę_, nie czuła już ekscytacji. Pamięta, że była przerażona i bardzo, bardzo zła, pamięta myśli pędzące w głowie - _jak oni mogli mi to zrobić_ i _nie kochają mnie już, bo zbiłam wazon w niebieskie kwiatki_ oraz_ teraz znajdą sobie lepsze dziecko_ - i szarawy kolor kanapy, na której siedziała.

…

Dorosła Harriet Watson starała się _być_, co czasem bywa jeszcze trudniejsze. Ma wrażenie, że w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat zgubiła kilka kawałków układanki - _gdzieś pomiędzy szlajaniem się po nocnych klubach w szkole średniej, piciem na umór ze znajomymi, którzy dzisiaj nawet nie pamiętają mojego imienia i lizaniem sutków przypadkowo poznanych kobiet_ - jaką jest życie i teraz nie ma nawet pojęcia, co chciałaby z nim zrobić.

…

- Jestem dobra w zapominaniu - mówi Clarze na drugiej randce, na którą spóźnia się piętnaście minut, ponieważ zapomniała, gdzie miały się spotkać. Clara śmieje się w odpowiedzi, a w jej policzkach pojawiają się urocze dołeczki.

…

- Moje życie jest pełne luk - zwierza się terapeucie na drugiej z kolei wizycie. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że są rzeczy, które spycham w podświadomość tak mocno, że…

Facet kiwa głową, mruczy coś w odpowiedzi i zapisuje w notatniku kilka słów. Harriet dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z kimś, kto nawet _nie odpowiada_.

Nigdy nie umawia się na następne spotkanie.

…

Luka zero: dzień rozdania świadectw w podstawówce, kiedy ojciec - _już nie tatuś_ - patrzy z rozczarowaniem na tróję z matematyki, której nie udało jej się poprawić, i nic nie mówi.

…

Luka numer jeden: ostatnia klasa liceum. Najbardziej pusty rok w całym życiu; nie ma w nim ludzi bliskich ani dalekich, jest tylko ogromne pragnienie ucieczki. Wspomnienia z tamtego okresu przypominają obrazy surrealistów, podlane sosem niechęci rówieśników, samotności i stresu przed zbliżającymi się egzaminami, przyprawione myślami samobójczymi, topionymi regularnie w litrach zabijającej wątrobę whisky.

…

Luka jeden i trzy czwarte: kiedy przedstawia rodzicom i bratu Lucy, swoją pierwszą dziewczynę. Matka - _nie pachnie już szarlotką, często drżą jej niepokojąco szczupłe ręce, a koło oczu ma zmarszczki rozczarowania życiem_ - zagryza wargę, ojciec - _pan perfekcjonista, który w każdy piątek wieczorem rżnie jedną ze swoich sekretarek i który nigdy, nigdy nie powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny_ - otwiera szeroko usta, a John z pewną dozą wahania wyciąga w jej kierunku rękę i mówi _miło mi poznać_.

Myśli wtedy, że - _to właśnie jest mój mały bohater_- bardzo kocha brata.

…

Luka numer dwa: pierwsze dni Johna w Afganistanie. Chociaż miała wtedy stabilną, dobrze płatną - _monotonną i dusząco nudą_- pracę w korporacji oraz perspektywę stałego związku z uroczą, trzpiotowatą Clarą - _której złamię serce, bo kocham nienawidzić samej siebie_- to jednak czegoś jej brakowało w tym koszmarnie uporządkowanym - _bezpiecznym_- życiu.

Brata. Brakowało jej brata. I mimo że nigdy nie byli szczególnie blisko, świadomość, że - _w każdej chwili może zginąć, mój mały, dzielny braciszek_ - nie będzie mogła zadzwonić do niego wieczorem, żeby ponarzekać na pogodę, nie należy do szczególnie przyjemnych.

…

Gdy jest z Clarą, ma wrażenie, że mogłaby - _stać się lepszym człowiekiem_ - skończyć z piciem i użalaniem się nad sobą. I naprawdę próbuje.

Ale w którymś momencie stwierdza, że - _ona zasługuje na więcej _- nie jest wystarczająco silna, żeby wygrać z nałogiem.

…

Luka numer trzy: tydzień po rozstaniu z Clarą. Przez kilka dni nie rusza się z łóżka, jeśli nie liczyć zataczania się do barku po kolejną butelkę. Jedną nawet udaje jej się stłuc, ale zauważyła to, więc myśli, że wcale nie jest pijana. W każdym razie nie tak bardzo. I dalej wlewa w siebie alkohol. Unika owalnego lustra w przedpokoju - _cienie pod oczami, obrzmiała twarz i włosy zlepione w strąki wręcz krzyczą, że nic nie jest w porządku_ - oraz patrzenia na ekran szpanerskiego telefonu - _dwanaście nowych smsów i trzy nieodebrane połączenia _ - z wygrawerowanym z tyłu imieniem.

Ma nadzieję, że jeśli wystarczająco długo będzie ignorowała rzeczywistość, ta zniknie.

Ale zanim to następuje, kończy jej się wóda.

…

Kiedy John puka do drzwi jej mieszkania, Harriet jest w trakcie powrotu do normalnego życia. Wciąż kipi żalem, smutkiem i bólem - _nienawiścią do samej siebie_ - ale zmieniła już śmierdzącą pościel na nową, pachnącą lawendą, i uprzątnęła rozbite szkło; na doprowadzenie do porządku samej siebie nie starczyło jej już siły.

W spojrzeniu brata widzi rozczarowanie i zawód, jakby nie dotrzymała którejś z kolei siostrzanej obietnicy. Nie jest pewna, czy jakąś składała; nie jest pewna niczego.

Ale to wszystko nieważne, bo John stoi tuż obok niej, John wrócił z tego cholernego pustynnego kraju _do niej_ i chociaż już teraz wie, że nie wytrzymają ze sobą za długo -_ trzy tygodnie, dwa dni i jakieś pięć godzin_ - to coś w jej życiu znalazło się wreszcie na miejscu, jakiś kawałek układanki wskoczył na miejsce i być może _wszystko będzie dobrze_.

…

Ale oczywiście nie jest. John to uosobienie bohaterstwa i tak, jak kiedyś o trzeciej nad ranem bohatersko uratował ją przed bandą dresów, tak teraz bohatersko zabiera się za odkurzanie mieszkania, wynoszenie śmieci i zmywanie naczyń, chociaż mówi mu:

- Oj, zostaw to.

Albo:

- Daj spokój, sama to zrobię.

John tylko potrząsa głową i sznuruje usta, jak zawsze, kiedy starała się go namówić na zerwanie się z lekcji albo granie w strzelanki na komputerze ojca. A potem i tak robi to, co uważa za słuszne, kuśtykając z trudem po schodach.

Harriet dochodzi do wniosku, że jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby być wściekła.

…

Pierwszy dzień w pracy jest czystym koszmarem, bo wszyscy udają, że nie mają pojęcia, co się stało. Czuje na sobie ich ciekawskie spojrzenia i słyszy, jak wszyscy milkną, gdy wchodzi do pokoju.

Kiedy wraca do domu, klnie, na czym świat stoi, a brat patrzy na nią z naganą.

- Miałam naprawdę paskudny dzień - próbuje się tłumaczyć.

John kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał i współczuł, ale jego oczy są oczami zmęczonego życiem staruszka; Harriet myśli o Afganistanie i o tym, przez co musiał tam przejść, po czym czuje jednocześnie poczucie winy i wściekłość - _na siebie, na niego, przepaść, jaka między nimi powstała_ - na drani, którzy zranili jej brata.

…

Osoba Clary samoistnie wypływa któregoś wieczoru, kiedy - _jak zawsze udają idealną rodzinkę, którą nie są_ - siedzą przed telewizorem i oglądają jakiś głupi mecz. Jest dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści pięć, Harriet ma za sobą osiem godzin siedzenia za biurkiem i godzinę stania w metrze, a potem w autobusie i naprawdę nie ma ochoty na przedzieranie się przez tę rozmowę, ale wie, że - _powinna zdobyć się na tę odrobinę prawdy w swoim życiu_ - John nie ustąpi, więc się poddaje.

- Dlaczego się rozstałyście? - pyta jej malutki braciszek, kiedy zawodnik drużyny X podstawia nogę zawodnikowi drużyny Y.

- Nie pasowałyśmy do siebie - mówi Harriet, która chciałaby być Harry, i wzrusza ramionami. To jej sposób powiedzenia _nie byłam dla niej wystarczająco dobra_.

John patrzy na nią badawczo, ale nic nie mówi.

Następnego dnia zaczyna szukać w Londynie mieszkań do wynajęcia.

Zanim jego walizki zdążą zniknąć z jadalni, Harriet wyjmuje - _drzazgi tkwiące w sercu_ - kartę SIM ze swojej komórki, po czym pakuje dawny prezent od kogoś w ozdobny papier, bazgrze nieelegancko karteczkę - _z okazji wszystkich urodzin, na które nie dostałeś ode mnie wymarzonych klocków lego_ - i chowa pakunek w kieszeni świeżo wypranych spodni brata.

Pożegnanie jest krótkie i pozbawione emocji, jakby byli zupełnie obcymi sobie ludźmi.

…

Kiedy Harriet udaje się odzyskać równowagę w swoim nudnym, prozaicznym życiu - _przychodzi do pracy pięć i pół minuty przed czasem, na jej żakiecie nie ma nawet najmniejszej zmarszczki, a makijaż idealnie podkreśla sztuczny uśmiech_ - zaczyna tęsknić i postanawia wieczorem wpaść do brata. Próbuje do niego zadzwonić, ale elektroniczny głos uprzejmie informuje ją, że _abonent jest poza zasięgiem lub ma wyłączony telefon_, więc Harriet tylko wzrusza ramionami i wciska się do wagonika metra. Ostatecznie mieszkają w tym samym mieście.

Kiedy dzwoni do drzwi, otwiera jej starsza pani, która w swoim fioletowym kostiumiku wygląda jak posiwiała przedwcześnie śliwka.

- Ja do… - zaczyna Harriet i nagle na górze rozlega się hałas, jakby ktoś wywrócił krzesło albo dwa.

Na schodach słychać pospieszne kroki, a starsza pani kiwa tylko głową i znika w mgnieniu oka. Po chwili z piętra zbiega niezdrowo blady facet, powiewając za sobą granatowym szlafrokiem, po czym zatrzymuje się tuż przed nią i oskarżycielsko wyciąga przed siebie palec wskazujący.

- Nareszcie! - oznajmia światu z tryumfem, jakby pokonanie piętra w jakieś trzydzieści sekund zasługiwało na nagrodę. Oszołomiona Harriet mruga tylko. - Czekam na ciebie już od dwóch miesięcy - informuje ją z wyraźną naganą.

Ten ton głosu wyrywa ją z osłupienia.

- Ja do Johna - stwierdza twardo, krzyżuje ręce na piersi i mierzy obcego (pewnie _współlokatora_) wzorkiem.

Po chwili od dziwnie badawczego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu przechodzi ją dreszcz. Ma wrażenie, że facet rozkłada ją na części i każdą z nich kataloguje w głowie.

- To oczywiste - ogłasza z westchnieniem, jakby świat właśnie rozczarował go po raz kolejny. - Podobnie jak to, że w ciągu ostatnich szczęściu miesięcy nie wzięłaś do ust ani grama alkoholu, ponieważ żałujesz zerwania z Clarą, która najprawdopodobniej napisze do ciebie w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia, być może dwóch, za mało danych, żeby mieć pewność. I kiedy już zdecydujesz się z nią spotkać, nie ubieraj tych żadnych szpilek ani niczego zbyt obcisłego, bo tylko ją w ten sposób odstraszysz. Przy okazji, nazywam się Sherlock Holmes.

Harriet w jednej chwili zaczyna gotować się ze złości na tego aroganckiego, irytującego bubka, który śmie - _wypowiedzieć jej imię_ - wchodzić z butami w czyjeś życie.

- A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - pyta podniesionym głosem.

Sherlock przewraca oczami, jakby umierał z nudów.

- Przecież to _widać_ - mamrocze z miną cierpiętnika i wspina się po schodach. - John wróci z pracy za jakiś kwadrans - rzuca z góry po chwili.

Harriet uspokaja się sekundę później. Decyduje się wejść na górę, zastanawiając się - _czy ten dziwny gość bardziej ją przeraża, czy wkurza_ - jakim cudem jej brat wytrzymuje z kimś takim dzień w dzień.

…

Po dokładnie czternastu minutach i pięćdziesięciu trzech sekundach John otwiera drzwi i wspina się na piętro. Nie kuleje, nie ma ze sobą laski, a jego oczy wręcz krzyczą, jak bardzo, bardzo jest żywy.

Pół godziny, trzy herbaty i jedenaście dziwnych tematów rozmowy (wliczając w to krótką dyskusję na temat_ dlaczego trzymanie w lodówce gałek ocznych jest zdecydowanie złym pomysłem_) później Harriet dochodzi do wniosku, że ten cały Sherlock Holmes może i zachowuje się jak czubek, ale jeśli John go lubi, to ona nie będzie wsadzała nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

W końcu obiecywała sobie, że będzie dobrą starszą siostrzyczką.

…

Po powrocie do siebie wchodzi na bloga Johna Watsona, przegląda kilka ostatnich wpisów i uśmiecha się, choć w gardle czuje gulę.

Jej mały braciszek - _znalazł sobie kogoś, dla kogo może być bohaterem_ - dorósł.

Być może teraz kolej na nią.

…

Clara dzwoni w poniedziałek, dziesięć dni po wizycie pod numerem 221B, i zaprasza ją na wystawę w galerii sztuki, w której pracuje. Harriet - _a może już Harry?_ - robi wszystko, co w swojej mocy, żeby nie podskakiwać w miejscu z radości.

Ubiera się w stonowane zielenie i beże i przez pół godziny szuka odpowiednich butów, ale uśmiech, którym wita ją Clara, jest tego wart.

- Przepraszam - mówi Harry cicho. - Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

…

Być może zacznie być dobra - _dla samej siebie_ - dla ludzi, na których jej zależy.


End file.
